Só com você
by Pequin852
Summary: Por que será que a maioria das pessoas só passa a dar valor ao que tem depois de perder? E por que será que nunca pode ser tarde de mais para se recuperar um grande amor? InuxKago


Era noite de lua cheia. Ao longe, podia-se ouvir os uivos dos lobos ou o cracrejar dos grilos.

As nuvens escuras anunciavam uma grande inuyasha não parecia incomedar-se com isso. Estava deitado em um galho de árvore,

a mesma árvore em que vira kagome pela primeira vez...

- Maldição!!! - ele disse para si mesmo.

Passara o dia inteiro lutando contra yokais... tudo para não pensar em kagome. Não podia mais pensar nela;

não tinha esse direito. Desceu da árvore e dirigiu-se até a casa da velha sacerdotisa.

- Voce ainda esta ai, inuyasha? Pensei que já tivesse ido. - a velha disse, assim que o viu.

- Ido pra onde, velha?

- Buscar a kagome!

- Já disse que não vou a lugar nenhum! - ele começara a se alterar.

- Orgulhoso.

O hanyou deitou-se no chão.

"Não vou atraz dela... nunca mais!" - ele pensou.

**Lembranças de inuyasha**

Inuyasha estava deitado, olhando para as estrelas, quando viu kagome sair do poço e ir na direção dele. Já faziam alguns anos desde que os dois se conheceram... e ela realmente tinha crescido muito. tornara-se uma linda mulher, como miroku costumava , ainda assim, kikyoh permanecia na cabeça e no coração do hanyou.

- Voce chegou tarde! - ele disse em um tom repreenciso.

- Pois é... tive algumas coisas pra resolver.

Ela sentou-se ao lado dele e olhou para cima. A expressão do rosto dela era triste. estava pálida, insegura, e parecia ter chorado.

Inuyasha não se conteve:

- kagome, o que aconteceu?

- Nani?

- Voce esta diferente... aconteceu alguma coisa?

Ela olhou para o chão. Seu rosto enrubeceu.

- Inuyasha, há algo que eu tenho que te dizer.

- Então, fale!

- É que... não posso mais seguir voce...não posso mais te ajudar a procurar a joia.

- O que? do que esta falando?

- Eu... vou para o meu mundo e não vou mais voltar.

Inuyasha levantou de pronto, um tanto alterado e neroso. Não sabia porque, mas sentiu o coração apertar ao escutá-la dizer tal coisa.

- ENLOUQUECEU? FOI VOCE QUEM QUEBROU A JOIA, VOCE TEM A OBRIGAÇÃO DE PROCURAR POR ELA.

kagome fechou os olhos por alguns instantes, tentando não deixar as lágrimas descerem.

- Eu sei... que foi minha culpa! mas...

- NADA DE MAIS NEM MENOS, VOCE VAI CONTINUAR PROCURANDO A JOIA SIM. VOCE É IDOTA OU O QUE? SEM VOCE, NÃO VAMOS CONSEGUIR ENCONTRAR OS FRAGMENTOS, SUA BURRA...

- É só por isso, não é?!

- hum?

- É só pra isso que voce me quer aqui... pra procurar a joia....

- Pra que mais eu iria querer voce aqui?!

kagome levantou-se. ficou em pé na frente dele, olhou profundamente em seus olhos.

- Voce não me ama?

Inuyasha deu dois passos para traz. Seu rosto ficou vermelho e gotas de suor começaram a aparecer em sua testa.

- Do...do que esta falando? eu não amo ninguem...

- Só a kikyoh... não é?

Ele ficou de costas para ela e cruzou os braços.

- Não sei onde voce esta querendo chegar com isso...

kagome olhou para o chão mais uma vez.

- Em lugar nenhum... só queria saber. Achei que isso poderia mudar as coisas.

Ele voltou-se para ela.

- Que coisas?

- Pensei que.... se voce gostasse de mim... eu mudaria de ideia... e ficaria aqui...

- MAS EU JÁ DISSE QUE VOCE NÃO VAI EMBORA! MESMO QUE EU NÃO GOSTE DE VOCE, VOCE VAI PERMANECER AQUI...

Ela cerou os punhos e o encarou, deixando escorrer uma lágrima de seus olhos:

- EU VOU ME CASAR, INUYASHA!

O hanyou arregalou os olhos. sentiu seu corpo enfraquecer, seu coração pulsar com dor.

- O...que?

- Eu vou... me casar. - ela desviu o olhar.

- ESTA LOUCA?

- Eu amo voce, inuyasha... amo de verdade...mas... não posso mais...

Ela correu de volta ao poço. Parou ao chegar lá, tirou os fragmentos do pescoço e colou no chão. Olhou para ele mais uma vez, chorando abertamente... seus olhos diziam um 'adeus' mudo. Ela pulou dentro do poço, deixando um inuyasha entorpecido.

Ele pensou em ir atraz dela mas não teve coragem. De certa forma, agora entendia as razões dela... sabia agora o que era 'amor não correspondido'. E sabia o quanto isso doia. Não! Não iria impedi-la. Não dessa vez. Era melhor deixá-la ir... ela ficaria mais feliz com o 'marido' dela. Ele certamente lhe daria a felicidade de que ela precisa, coisa que inuyasha nunca poderia dar.

Sentou-se no chão. Sentiu que o coração sairia pela boca. Seus olhos começaram a lacrimejar.

"Não acredito que... tenho sentimentos por ela...não! Não posso ter!"

Ele saiu correndo, foi em direção a casa onde kikyoh passara a viver desde que matara naraku. Assim que a viu, ele a beijou. Mas não sentiu gosto algum. Parecia estar beijando uma parede.

Lembrou-se da imagem de kagome indo embora. Ele separou-se de kikyoh bruscamente.

- Inuyasha, o que foi isso? - ela perguntou.

O hanyou olhou bem para ela, tentando recuparar o controle, tentando acreditar que era ELA quem ele amava. Inutil! Já era muito tarde agora. Tinha entregado seu coração à kagome sem nem mesmo perceber... sempre se prendeu ao sentimento que tinha por kikyoh, e isso o deixou tão cego que o incapacitou de enxergar o realmente era o amor. Olhou para o chão.

"agora é tarde! não vou impedir... não vou..."

- Inuyasha?

Kikyoh o abraçou. Ela parecia saber a confusão sentimental que existia dentro dele. Por alguns instantes ficaram abraçados, até que ele separou-se dela e caminhou de volta ao vilareijo, sem dar mais explicações.

Os dias se passaram e, como kagome havia falado, não voltou lá. Todos perguntavam por ela, mas inuyasha simplismente dizia que ela não ia mais voltar, e se perguntavam o motivo, ele não respondia. saia para dar um ponto final a historia.

**Fim das lembranças**

Liah - Desertos

Amei você

Amei demais

Mas eu não quero mais olhar pra trás

Já não sonho desertos

Já não sinto mais frio

Só meu coração vazio

Foi triste te perder... Meu amor

Me esconder de quem eu fui... De quem não sou

É estranho dizer que tanto faz

Que sou eu que já não te quero mais

O tempo guarda

Tanta coisa

Pra lembrar de você

Quem sabe um dia

Eu te encontre de novo

E não saiba o que dizer

E não queira te dizer

Que eu...

Amei você

Amei demais

Que eu...

Eu já não quero mais olhar pra trás

Que já não sonho desertos

Já não sinto mais frio

Só meu coração vazio

.....

E nesse contexto, um mes se passou... e inuyasha ficara cada dia mais perturbado. Nunca passou pela cabeça dele que um dia poderia gostar de kagome. Aquela garota desastrada, implicante, teimosa, as vezes até assustadora... nada tinha a ver com kykioh, que sempre fora a paixão dele. O que o tinha levado a gostar daquela garota iritante, então? O tempo que passaram juntos?

A proximidade? A carencia? Agora, deitado alí naquele chão gélido, pensava nisso... em como se deixara levar... De repente, sentiu que alguem sentava-se ao lado dele. Olhou e viu kikyoh...mas nada disse. Kaede havia saido de casa, deixando-os a sós. Ficaram por um tempo em silêncio vendo o fogo da lareira; até kikyoh dizer:

- É hoje!

- Hoje? o que?

- O casamento... é hoje que kagome vai se casar... mais precisamente, daqui a algumas minutos...

O hanyou levantou-se. Aquilo o deixara mais perturbardo do que ele já estava, porem não queria demonstrar... ficou de costas para ela e caminhou até a janela para observar novamente as estrelas.

- Como voce sabe disso? - ele perguntou.

- Isso não importa... tem que ir até lá, inuyasha...

- Esta me empurrando pra cima dela? Pensei que voce me quizesse pra voce...

A sacerdotisa levantou-se.

- E do que adianta voce estar comigo e pensando nela? Eu sei perder, inuyasha... sei que perdi voce, e aceito, incondicionalmente!

Ele a olhou, revelando agora o quanto estava chorando... ela sorriu. Nunca imaginou que inuyasha iria chorar. Por um lado, sentia-se triste... ele nunca havia chorado por nada, nem mesmo por ela.. somente por Kagome! Por outro, estava extremamente feliz! Teve alí a certeza de que ele amava aquela menina... e, se ele estivesse feliz, ela também estaria. Não podia permitir que ele perdesse Kagome!

- Voce vai aceitar perde-la assim, tão facil? Vai simplismente deixar ela ir? Imaginei que voce fosse mais forte, inuyasha.

Kikyoh andou em direção à porta e saiu em seguida; se ficasse ali mais um só segundo, iria chorar... era tarde pra ela, e ela não iria lutar contra isso. Aceitara a derrota de cabeça erguida, com toda a grandeza que tinha. Inuyasha, quando deu por si, estava olhando para o fundo do poço. assustou-se.

"Mas o que estou fazendo aqui? eu... não vou..."

Pulou lá dentro. Quando chegou à outra Era, subiu rapdamente as escadas, saiu do poço e correu até a casa.

'Voce vai aceitar perde-la assim, tão facil? Vai simplismente deixar ela ir? Imaginei que voce fosse mais forte, inuyasha.'

"Eu sou mais forte! EU SOU... e não vou perder a kagome pra ninguem..."

Abriu a porta da casa e viu sotta arrumando algumas caixas.

- Cade ela? - perguntou muito sério.

O garoto assustou-se e acabou soltando algumas caixas cairem no chão.

- Na...na..igre...ja...EI...pra onde voce vai? Voce nem sabe onde a igreja fica...

Inuyasha saiu correndo, sem se importar em saber o exato local. Ainda podia sentir o cheiro dela, e assim encontra-la. No caminho, todas as pessoas da rua o olhavam duvidosas. Se perguntavam "quem era aquele homem com orelha de cachorro?" E inuyasha não ligava... nem se quer ouvia. Só uma coisa lhe preocupava: impedir que kagome se casasse. Demorou algum tempo, mas ele enfim percebeu o quanto aquela menina encrenqueira era importante, e o que ela representava pra ele. Fugiu desse sentimento muitas vezes, quiz apagá-lo, mas fora inevitavel... ele a amava. E, agora, finalmente estava resolvido a aceitar aquele sentimento...

Chegou em uma rua e notou um grande movimento: uma casa muito grande, parecia mais um castelo, com uma cruz bem no topo. Muitas flores brancas enfeitavam a porta de entrada, que estava fechada, mas o barrulho que vinha de dentro anunciava uma grande cerimonia.

"Só pode ser aqui"

Ele caminhou lentamente até lá, com o coração acelerado. Pensava no que ela diria quando o visse? Depois de tanto tempo, de tanto sofrimento, de tanta angustia e despreso, o que ele poderia dizer? Será que o desprezaria? E se ela o mandasse embora? E se ela preferisse o outro? A cada passo que dava, ficava mais nervoso. Enfim, chegou à porta. Uma musica lenta e baixa soava ali dentro. Tentou entrar, mas estava trancado.

"Não tem jeito..."

Pegou a tessaiga e partiu a porta em duas... Todas as pessoas olharam assustadas para aquela invasão e ficaram desesperadas quando viram aquele homem com orelha de cahorro, uma roupa bem antiga e com uma espada na mão na entrada da igreja. Kagome, que estava na metade do caminho para o altar, ficou tão pálida e nervosa, que soltou o buquê...

- Inu...yasha... - ela disse.

O hanyou a olhou nos olhos. Caminhou até ela bem devagar, enquantos as pessoas presentes apenas tremiam de medo. Chegando perto dela, segurou-lhe pelo braço e a puxou para fora dali.

- EI, ME SOLTA! PRA ONDE VOCE TA ME LEVANDO? INUYASHA...

Ele a colocou nos braços e, em silencio, a conduziu de volta à Era feldal, embora ela não parasse um só segundo de gritar e reclamar. Quando atravessaram o poço, ele a colocou no chão.

- VOCE É MALUCO? POR QUE FEZ ISSO??

- Achou mesmo que eu ia deixar voce casar, sua imbecil?

- DEVERIA...

- É mesmo, e por quê? Voce mesma disse que me amava... nunca seria feliz com outro.

- MAS VOCE NÃO ME AMA.

- Esta enganada... quem disse que eu não amo voce?

- VOCE MESMO!!

- Quando?

- Não se faça de idiota, me leva de volta AGORA!

Ele aproximou-se dela, segurando seu rosto.

- Voce quer mesmo voltar lá?

Kagome não disse nada. A forma como ele a olhava quase que implorava para que ela não fosse.

- Por que.. isso agora? Voce disse que...

- Eu menti! - ele falou - Não só pra voce, mas pra mim tambem. Mas, esse tempo que voce passou longe... desculpe. Eu... eu amo voce, kagome.

Os olhos dela brilharam e o coração acelerou. Inuyasha aproximou lentamente seu rosto do dela até que os lábios se tocaram. Mas não demorou muito, uma fina chuva começou a cair obrigando os dois a se separarem. Eles ficaram se olhando por uns instantes. Olhares inquietos, nervosos, tímidos... mas cheios de ternura e alegria.

- Ainda quer voltar lá pra se casar? - ele perguntou, receoso.

Kagome sorriu, colocando os braços em volta do pescoço dele.

- Só se for com voce...

O rosto do hanyou ficou vermelho, mas ele logo deixou escapar um leve sorriso. Era inevitável não exprimir satisfação. Afastou-se um pouco dela e segurou-lhe uma das mãos. E, juntos, pularam no poço.

~~~~~~~~~~~FIM~~~~~~~~~~~~~


End file.
